


La Sangre (The  Blood)

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Vampire! Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon likes the taste of Changyun's blood too.Kinktober prompt day 10:Knife play
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	La Sangre (The  Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... yes... I did get distracted with dominant vampire! Changkyun and I did forget the knife a little...hehe...
> 
> OHH I completely forgot to add
> 
> WARNING  
> Hyungwon is a little threatening with the knife, so if you have a weak stomach or can be offended PLEASE STEER AWAY

"Do you like it?" Hyungwon whispered, the knife blade slid over the other's torso, a stripe of red appearing for his fingers to dance in. He smeared it over his chest, drew it away form the wound like streaks. The wound closed and left the blood track alone, like it wasn't his.

"I love everything you do," the vampire replied, his long tongue lapped over his throat.

Hyungwon curled an arm around Changkyuns neck, the knife in his other hand falling to the sheets, still tight in his grasp. The vampire rolled his hips against Hyungwon, deeper into his heat. He giggled, connected their lips and felt the faint taste of himself.

"Like me playing with your blood? You eat of me, I eat of you," Hyungwon pressed the blade against his skin, hard enough to make a print of it.

Changkyun smiled, hands grabbed his butt and spread the cheeks. Teeth grazed over his neck, the sharp fangs which broke though his skin and flesh. Hyungwon shivered, grabbed his nape and rocked harder on his hard cock. Satisfied sounds left him, and he moved the blade to his shoulder. Cut into the skin and watched the shy blood appear. He darted his tongue over the blood, hummed in delight as the taste of iron burnt in his mouth.

The slit healed under the sight of his eyes, he bit over the invisible scar left of the wound. Bit harder and harder until he could feel the skin break away again. Changkyun groaned, only for the effect, he felt nothing.

Hyungwon moaned a little louder, a voice in his head told him to lay back on the red satin sheets and grab it until it crumbled. But he wanted to be tough, wanted to press the knife into the vampire's skin until he could paint with his blood.

He loved the immortal, had done since they met. Hyungwon hated the thought of him being mortal, one day he would be too old of the other, despite Changkyun being thousands of years old. Hyungwon would fall out of his embrace and be exchanged with a new mortal.

"Baby, let the thoughts go, you're worrying again," Changkyun kissed his chin, nibbled on his lip to get his thoughts away. Hyungwon appreciated him, the vampire and his actions.

"Sorry," he sunk further into his lap and nuzzled their cheeks. Left a kiss on his temple and tightened the grip in Changkyun's hair. He pulled the dark black locks until his neck strained. Hyungwon lifted the knife to his throat and whimpered to the wetness of the precum in him. "Want me to cut your throat? Have you gurgle under me until you heal yourself? Would you like me to slit your throat, Changkyun?"

The vampire's eyes rolled back, not enough to only exhibit white, like Changkyun held back the pleasure. Hyungwon hated it, but enjoyed the harder work.

"Would you like my tongue to lick you clean, while your body works diligently to patch you up? Hm? My little blood sucker," the knife shook in his hold as he bounced on Changkyun's lap, wanting to pleasure his prostate a little more while he riled up the immortal.

"Hyungwon," the vampire's deep voice warned, hand clawing on his skin until he writhed in pain. Hyungwon moaned, the knife left Changkyun's skin and was left levitating in the air. His hips thrusted into him, nose against his neck sniffing for the freshest puddle of blood.

The vampire licked over his shoulder before his fangs dug into his skin. Hyungwon arched, clenched tight around his cock and paused in his riding. He screamed and his dick spurted out semen onto the vampire's stomach.

Changkyun sucked, a long sip from his blood. Hyungwon panted from his orgasm, winced to the pain appearing in his shoulder. The vampire bit deeper, leaned closer and swallowed. Hyungwon felt the blood seep out of his shoulders, the vacuum created by his throat made his blood float freely out.

He writhed, fingers tugging at the black hair strands, and hips lifting off Changkyun's member. Caught in overstimulation and pain, Hyungwon couldn't catch his breath. He hiccupped, nails clawing into the vampire's back. The immortal grabbed his hips and forced him down, grinding into him while he still dripped for his own release.

"Kyun," he moaned, inhaled sharply, but the air stopped in his throat.

Changkyun hummed, thrusted a little quicker until Hyungwon felt his ass drip of the other's cum.

The vampire withdrew from his neck, licked over the blood seeping out. Nuzzled against his neck while he carefully laid them back.

"The knife makes you playful," he smirked and wiped the blood off his lips. "But you will never beat me, Hyungwonnie."

"One day, I'll take you, big boy. Just wait."


End file.
